Blaze The Cat
|-|Blaze The Cat= |-|Burning Form= Character Synopsis Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, she seeks to protect the her dimension from threats such as Eggman Nega. As her name suggests, she is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | Varies. 4-A to Low 2-C Verse: Sonic The Hedgehog Name: Blaze The Cat Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Princess, Guardian of The Sol Emeralds, Cat, Inter-Dimensional Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Sealing, Can sense the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, True Flight, Can survive in space Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Comparable to Sonic, who defeated Chaos, who was empowered by four Chaos Emeralds. Even a single Chaos Emerald can split the planet.) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level+ (Equal to Super Sonic, who is empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Which can give Eggman's machines enough power to destroy an entire Star System and in Rush, was stated to be warping the entire Space-Time Continuum.) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Sonic in speed, who's stated many times to be faster than light) | Massively FTL to Infinite Lifting Ability: Class 10 in Base (Capable of pushing rocks larger than herself). Class Z to Immeasurable in Burning Form Striking Ability: Planet Class (Consistency shown to be able to fight Sonic in base) | Variable. Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ Durability: Planet Level (Can survive attacks from base Sonic) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universal+ (Was shown to be only effected by Egg Salamander's void attack, which has similar properties to a Blackhole) Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. Varies from Interstellar to Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. Intelligence: Seems to be fairly book smart (She has extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world.), highly skilled in combat and is the only female character in the series to fight Sonic to a standstill in close combat. Weaknesses: Blaze is acrophobic, she becomes nervous and jittery when in high places, stubborn, introverted, can be hotheaded and susceptible to taunts | None notable Versions: Base | Burning Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Sol Emeralds:' They are a set of seven emeralds of great power from Blaze's world and the inter-dimensional counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds. They are protected by their appointed guardian, Blaze the Cat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyrokinesis:' Blaze is born with the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. This ability is so deeply rooted in her that her soul itself is alit with flames. With her pyrokinesis, Blaze can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body for various offensive effects, such as turning herself into a burning projectile, forming a cloak of flames or increase the damage of her blows. She can even ignite and raise large columns of fire from the ground from afar. Offense aside, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her as protection. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Princess Category:Rulers Category:Guardian Category:Speedsters Category:Royal Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sealers Category:Flight Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2